Random Insanity
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Yes yes I have become evil....Well I made this up from my crazy head. (Made a mistake Heh heh Don't read the 9th chappy of The serch for Jak cause I got it mixed up wit Radom Insanity witch I realized I spelled wrong I think oh well)
1. Chapter one

GSS: DON'T HURT ME AUTHORS!  
Sheaira: Why?  
GSS: I using all character from Phoe-chan and Keysha's fics (Even mine) to create a wicked adventure  
Sheaira: Okay GSS owns nothing except her previous characters  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter one: The Plan  
Jak, Kiera, Samos and Daxter are sitting in the green Sages hut doing nothing.  
"I'm bored," Daxter said. All of the sudden the author runs in.  
"I have a plan!" she yelled.  
"We're right here you know you don't have to yell," Jak said, "What's your plan?"  
"We bring all the character from Fanfiction.net," she jumped around.  
"Well first we uh," author pauses, "Um a little help guys?"  
"Well how are we suppose to know when to come in," said an orange ottsel walking in.  
"Uh yeah, where are the other Xema?" author asked.  
"Right behind her," said a red ottsel coming in.  
"Me and Tai have a lot in common," said the red ottsel's brother John.  
"We like DOUGHNUTS!" Tai and John coursed and looked at author, "Where's the doughnuts you promised us?"  
"Over there," Author points to a table, Tai and John pigging out.  
"Tai your going to get fat," said some one at the door.  
"YAY! Zoi's alive in this fic," Sheaira, the red ottsel hugs Zoi's ankle.  
"Uh is she okay?" Zoi asked author.  
"She's never okay," author said.  
"Wait for me," Julayla comes in, "did you miss me?"  
"ARGG SHE'S BEEN CURPTED BY MY COUSIN!" author screams.  
"Wha?" John looks from the doughnuts.  
"I think the author has driven one of Phoe-chan's character crazy," Xema said turning to Daxter, "Daxter!" she ran over to him and gave him a big hug.  
"Ahem," Sheaira turned to author.  
"What can I do, I can't help it if you 3 girls have a crush over the same boy," author explained.  
"Oh well," Daxter said grinning. Sheaira runs over to Daxter and gives him a hug too.  
"Can I have everyone's attention please," author announced, everyone looks at author, "Thank you now."  
"Sorry for intruding on your little party GoldensunSheba but I must have a say in this too," said a dark voice behind her.  
"Huh? Jenniesa what are you doing here," GoldensunSheba asked.  
"Since you brought the good guys in I thought I'd just thought I'd bring some else into this story, Korak," Jenniesa laughed and she disappeared.  
"Did she say Korak?" Zoi asked.  
"Big deal we can take em, right guys?" every one except Zoi huddled up in a corner.  
"We are so domed," GoldensunSheba sighed.  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: HAHAHAHA  
Sheaira: Oh no she's crazy again  
Tai: Um GSS we ran out of doughnuts  
GSS: I am not giving away doughnuts until some reviews!  
Tai: REVIEW!  
GSS: As Phoe-chan always says "ignore the grammar, i do" 


	2. Chapter two

GSS: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I got Reviewssssssssssssssssssssssss!  
  
Tai: I GOT GUMMY BEARS!  
  
John: I want some too!  
  
GSS: *blinks*  
  
Sheaira: never mind get back to Kodak  
  
Zoi: Korak  
  
Sheaira: right?  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter two: The bad guys  
  
Author's evil cousin, who turns her characters crazy, walks into the room. Jenniesa turns to her.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Author's evil cousin dances in. Jenniesa blinks, "The one called Tai has Gummy bears I stole some."  
  
"You do that Cassie," Jenniesa said turning to her son Jay, "Where's our guest?"  
  
"Eating, a lot I may add," Jay said swinging his swords about.  
  
"What have I told you about swinging those swords around?" she snapped.  
  
"Swing them higher sorry mother," Jay swing them and lets go and hits a rat.  
  
"Ewww," the three of them chorused.  
  
"What's going on?" Korak asked.  
  
"Rat," Cassie said and turned to Korak, "Do you have a camera or something?"  
  
"I wish people who'd stop asking me that," Korak glared at her.  
  
"Oh a Kodak moment!" Cassie gets a camera and takes a picture of Korak, "Gummy bears?"  
  
"HEY THOSE ARE MINE!" Korak grabs them from Cassie.  
  
"Alright enough we have to come up with an idea," Jenniesa said.  
  
"Okay let's kill Zoi," Korak said.  
  
"No let's get Candy and make her evil," Cassie explained.  
  
"TOO LATE!"  
  
"Let turn Sheaira back to a human and turn her evil!" Jay suggested.  
  
"Lets kill off the Precursors," Jenniesa said, "Then go budgie jumping."  
  
"Uh?" Candy paused and walked in.  
  
"What on earth do you want?" Jenniesa asked.  
  
"I've got an idea why don't we do all of them?"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: another short chapter I'll make a longer one next time  
  
Tai: Korak has more gummy bear then I do *sob*  
  
GSS: Right. Review! 


	3. Chapter three

GSS: THE INSANTY CONTINUES!  
  
Sheaira: AH!  
  
Tai: YES!  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter three: Evil sister and evil brother  
  
"We both want revenge on my little sister, myself more than you, and we both know exactly HOW we can do it," John said mocking Karma in "The Kryzdal Guardian" to Tai.  
  
"Kay how and why?" Tai asked, "And are there gummy bears and doughnuts involved?"  
  
"DON'T MOCK ME!" Karma appears out of nowhere and chases John around with a broom.  
  
"Ack I was just saying!" John yelled and ran away from her.  
  
"Well next time you won't say," Goldensunsheba said.  
  
"Why is my older sister here?" Xema asked.  
  
"I don't have a clue," GSS replied and turned to John.  
  
"I'm trying to get revenge on him and mostly her!" Karma said pointing at Xema as she was chasing John.  
  
"Okay have fun getting revenge on my brother but no revenge on Xema even though we're fighting over the same guy," Sheaira said.  
  
"Uh Tai?" Zoi was staring at Tai who was in a corner.  
  
"No Gummy bears here," Tai said hiding a big bag of gummy bear. The two ottsel girls looked at each other and grinned. Karma and John where still running around the room.  
  
"Stupid humans," Karma opens her wings and fly's above John and whacks him on the head.  
  
"Xema your sister is evil!" John cried trying to get away still.  
  
"I know," she turned to Sheaira, "Lets get some of Tai's Gummy bears."  
  
"Okay," Sheaira said. Both of the ottsels attacked Tai and took his bag of gummy bears.  
  
"Who knew ottsels where so strong," Tai falls down crying (Japanese animated style).  
  
"Oh well," Xema and Sheaira coursed and ate the gummy bears.  
  
"I want some too!" Daxter ran over and the three ottsels ate all the gummy bear.  
  
"Give me those!" Karma snatched the bag for them.  
  
"Hey give it back we had to fight for those!" Sheaira snapped.  
  
"If that's your revenge sis it isn't a good idea," Xema laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know where Tai's candy storage is," Daxter grinned.  
  
"WHAT!" he runs over to his storage, "No mine back off!"  
  
"Okay," Karma pushed Tai aside and grabbed all his candy.  
  
"NO!" Tai chases Karma out of the hut with the three ottsels close behind.  
  
"Shouldn't we go help them?" Jak asked.  
  
"Okay," Zoi said. Keira, Jak and GSS run out after them.  
  
"Breath in and out," Julayla said.  
  
"I need this," John said meditating.  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: Ghahaha okay that's it for now  
  
Xema: I want gummy bears!  
  
Sheaira: Me too  
  
Daxter: me three  
  
GSS: Well you'll get some when they review.  
  
Ottsels: REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter four

GSS: Yes I have awoken from the dead to make you all laugh again hehe  
  
Sheaira: About time too  
  
GSS: What time? Lunch time?  
  
Sheaira: *Sigh*  
  
~-~-~  
  
~*Chapter four: Raining Gummies everywhere*~  
  
Karma: *Singing* you can fly you can fly you can FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: Those are my gummy bears WAH!  
  
Karma: *eating the gummy bear* Nah, nah, nah boo, boo you can't catch me! *Sticks out her tongue*  
  
Xema: You're going to get fat!  
  
Karma: Ack FAT! *Fly's into a castle wall then falls into the water*  
  
Tai: My gummies *Cries like he's lost a loved one*  
  
Sheaira: Hey look a big castle  
  
Daxter: and it's in the sky!  
  
Sheaira: Castle in the sky!  
  
Xema: What?  
  
Daxter: I can't believe its Luputa!  
  
Xema: What?  
  
Sheaira: Have you gone death!?  
  
Xema: WHAT!  
  
Daxter: HAVE YOU GONE DEATH!?  
  
Xema: You don't have to yell I'm right here  
  
Sheaira: What?  
  
Daxter: Let go to Luputa!  
  
Sheaira: What?  
  
Xema: What?  
  
Daxter: What?  
  
Tai: Oh the what family is my favorite show  
  
Xema: What?  
  
Sheaira: What  
  
Daxter: wha  
  
Tai: umm.  
  
GSS: Hi guys  
  
Keira: yep hi  
  
Zoi: hello  
  
Jak: why am I here?  
  
Keira: To help the m you idiot  
  
Tai: Look Luputa!  
  
Zoi: I watched that movie five times  
  
Sheaira: I liked Spirited Away better  
  
*Castle suddenly turns into a bath house*  
  
Daxter: RUN BEFORE IT GETS DARK! *Runs trips*  
  
Sheaira: Why when I say thing do the always come true?  
  
Tai: I wish it was raining gummy bears and doughnuts  
  
*Gummy bear and doughnut start pouring down from the sky*  
  
Tai: Alright!  
  
GSS: Oh great  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: I don't own anything  
  
Sheaira: Thank god for that!  
  
GSS: Review! 


	5. Chapter five

GSS: WOA I AM HYPER *Runs around* No I am not a dude. at least I hope not  
  
Sheaira: *Slowly running away*  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter five: More Madness  
  
Meanwhile in the depths of the evil Bath house of doom Kodak waits for his foe to arrive  
  
Korak: IT'S KORAK NOT KODAK!  
  
Whatever anyway our heroes enter the dangerous bath house to find evil is waiting for them. Will they survive?  
  
Xema: Hopefully  
  
Daxter: No there are too many gummy bears lying around *Eats and eats and eats*  
  
Sheaira: Ottsel's RULE ALL GAHAHAHAHA  
  
Xema: hopefully  
  
Zoi: wait a second.  
  
Tai: AH GUMMIES *has his moth open*  
  
*Bird Crap falls in Tai's mouth*  
  
Tai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Zoi: eww that's too much.  
  
GSS: um I think that was and owl  
  
OldMan (From Sonic the hedgehog): Hello  
  
GSS: It's oldman!  
  
Tai: YOU CRAPPED IN MY MOUTH! *Is on the ground being sick*  
  
Oldman: *Laughs nervously* Oh yes I seem to have  
  
Jak: Boy this story is getting weirder by the second  
  
Keira: Mummy is that you? *Walks into the bath house* Nope it Jenniesa HELP!  
  
Jenniesa's voice: Gahahahaha  
  
Keira: * Kicks her in the face* Never mind  
  
Sheaira: What did Keira say something?  
  
Jak: So aren't you from Sonic the hedgehog?  
  
Oldman: yes indeedee and I crapped in your friend's mouth  
  
Jak: That's just sick  
  
Korak: This is taking to long, TIME TO DIE!  
  
Zoi: oh look its Korak  
  
Sheaira: Take a picture!  
  
Korak: SHUT THE *Beep* UP  
  
Zoi: Now, now little one let's keep this PG  
  
Korak: oh okay  
  
GSS: Time to sleep night  
  
The day grows darker and everyone falls asleep...  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: I own nothing and I will never own anything 


	6. Chapter six

GSS: I'm back with more insanity Gahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Sheaira: Oh fun, fun, fun in the sun, sun, sun  
  
GSS: *Stares blankly*  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter six: Korak isn't getting his way  
  
Morning arises and everyone wakes up . . .  
  
Everyone: *Still sleeping*  
  
GET UP!  
  
Everyone: ZZZzzzzz . . .  
  
*Sigh* I quiet  
  
Everyone: Thank you!  
  
*Sniffle* Nothing loves me nothing love me NOTHING LOOVESSSSS ME!  
  
Daxter: I don't want to go to bed mummy  
  
Sheaira: Daxter . . . You're in bed  
  
Xema: *Laughs*  
  
Daxter: Um yeah I knew that *Gets up*  
  
Jak: Hey is everyone here?  
  
Keira: not me  
  
Zoi: where is Keira?  
  
Keira: Not me  
  
Jak: I dunno  
  
Keira: GOD DANM YOU ALL TO HELL *Leaves*  
  
Jak: She's going to hate me for that  
  
Daxter: SCORE *Chases after Keira*  
  
Sheaira & Xema: CHEATER!  
  
Zoi: Where are Tai and GSS?  
  
Jak: *shrugs* Beats me  
  
Heard down below  
  
Oldman: HEhhehehehehehehehehehehe  
  
Korak: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Oldman: You're tickling me  
  
Up above  
  
Zoi: I am officially afraid now  
  
Jak: You're telling me  
  
GSS: Hi guys we're back  
  
Tai: I washed my mouth with gummy bears  
  
JAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GSS: I wish you'd go away I am the author you know  
  
JAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GSS: GO TO HELL  
  
JAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GSS: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT *Stabs whoever*  
  
Whoever: owww  
  
Keira: JAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GSS: I HATE YOU KEIRA!  
  
Whoever: serves you right . . .  
  
Korak: *Pops out of nowhere* Now you can all give me your powers!  
  
Daxter: What powers?  
  
Korak: Good point . . . WAH I NEVER GET WHAT I WANT  
  
Cassey: *Sliding around* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Candy: DAXY-CHAN!  
  
Daxter: AH GET IT AWAY!  
  
Candy: OH DAXY-CHAN MY WIDDLE DAXY-CHAN! *Huggles*  
  
Xema: serves you right for cheating on us  
  
Sheaira: Yeah  
  
Korak: I want someone to love *Sniffle* I'm lonely  
  
Everyone: Awwww take a picture Kodak  
  
Korak: I HATE YOU ALL  
  
GSS: Oh well  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
GSS: Hi  
  
Sheaira: Hope you enjoyed bye *Waves* 


	7. Chapter seven

GSS: RANDOMENESS!  
  
Sheaira: Yay . . .  
  
GSS: . . .  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter seven: Whoa . . .  
  
GSS: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Sheaira: supposedly we're suppose to move  
  
Jak: Too bored  
  
Keira: cheese . . . so much cheese *Eats cheese and gets fat* I HATE YOU AUTHOR!  
  
GSS: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Korak: Weeeee feel the insanity  
  
Old Man: OH OH I DO!  
  
Zoi: That was soooooooo wrong  
  
Daxter: Mmmmm fried chicken  
  
Billy: WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *from Billy Hatch and the Giant Egg*  
  
Daxter: come here! *Try's to eat Billy*  
  
Billy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
GSS: That was strange . . .  
  
Sheaira: Tai how come you keep getting gummies?  
  
Shion: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HERE  
  
Sheaira: cause . . .  
  
GSS: BACK TO THE FIC GUYS!  
  
Daxter: *finishes eating Billy* okay  
  
Xema: uh . . .  
  
Jennisa: WAHOO I'M EVIL! *super grin*  
  
GSS: Whoa . . .  
  
Random person: Duh . . .  
  
Tai: Oh it's raining again  
  
GSS: and it's coke  
  
Sheba: I'm from Golden sun  
  
GSS: HA I stole your name *Sticks out tongue*  
  
Sheba: *Thunder hits GSS*  
  
GSS: ow . . .  
  
Sheba: *Storms off*  
  
Daxter: I need more fried chicken  
  
Sheaira: TO THE BATMOBIL  
  
GSS: I think you mite have said that wrong  
  
Robin: Geeminy crickets Batman  
  
Batman: Yes Robin this story has gone completely nuts  
  
Tails: I dunno why you added me GSS?  
  
GSS: sorry . . .  
  
Sonic: DON'T ASK ME WHY I'M HERE  
  
Jak: same . . . Keira . . .  
  
Keira: Jak do I look fat *weighs 30000000000000000000000000000 pounds*  
  
Jak: no not at all  
  
chaos: w00t chaos  
  
Chaos: Splash Splash?  
  
Oldman: OHHOHOHO  
  
Korak: Weeee oh yea fun  
  
Oldman: Ohhohoh this tickles  
  
Zoi: I really don't want to know what they're doing  
  
KOS-MOS: there is a 99.9998% probability GSS that the people you added in this story will kill you after you're finish  
  
GSS: Join the club  
  
KOS-MOS: affirmative  
  
Spyro: YOU ALL SUCK  
  
Daxter: he's made from the same company as us  
  
GSS: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
GSS: oh the random insanity of it all  
  
Sheaira: R&R you know what it means ^-^ 


	8. Chapter eight

GSS: Yea me  
  
Sheaira: NOOOOOOO!  
  
GSS: on wit the insanity  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter Eight: Return of the Evil Brother  
  
GSS: Got to love what I called this chappy  
  
Sheaira: Why what is this suppose to me-  
  
John: *Shaking bad areas* It's got a mind of its own  
  
Sheaira: Save me ple-  
  
John: Hey babies  
  
Daxter: HE TOOK MY LINE!  
  
Keira: I'm sooooooooooo fat *sob*  
  
Jak: Sorry Keira can't argue anymore  
  
Keira: *Weighs 3000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000 pounds now* *Sob*  
  
GSS: She's taking half the space  
  
John: Hey babe how about you and I get jiggy wit it *Talking to Zoi*  
  
Zoi: . . .  
  
John: *Shaking wrong areas again*  
  
Zoi: *Screams in terror and runs to hide behind Tai*  
  
Korak: Ahhhh  
  
Oldman: ah-ah-ah-ah CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Korak: wat the  
  
GSS: John please no . . .  
  
John: Why baby *Still shaking not so good area*  
  
GSS: GOOD DOG GET AWAY!  
  
Daxter: GAHAHAHA John's my new role module  
  
Sheaira: uh-  
  
Xema: We're all gonna die  
  
John: Feel the trust baby  
  
GSS: JOHN LET'S KEEP THIS GENERAL!  
  
John: I knew that. . .  
  
Jennisa: anyways . . .  
  
GSS: what do you want?  
  
Jennisa: HAHAHA *Grabs GSS and fall down a hole*  
  
Everyone: OH NO THE AUTHOR!  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
What does Jennisa plan to do to the Author . . . find out next time on random INSANITY NAHAHAHAHA?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Chapter nine

Sheaira: Well since the author has been kidnapped by the evil Jennisa and her evil plans to rule the writing world . . .  
  
Daxter: So we have to stop Jennisa before she kidnaps other authors  
  
Jak: YAY TO THE RESCUE!  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter nine: To the Rescue  
  
Jak: Guys we have to save GSS!  
  
John: Right now . . . *Eating food with Tai*  
  
Tai: Yeah how about later  
  
Five Years Later  
  
Tai: Mmmmm gummies  
  
John: yes fat inducing snacks  
  
Daxter: hey haven't five years past . . . why don't I look older  
  
Jak: beats me  
  
Keira: YAY unfatnesss  
  
Xema: That's not a word  
  
Keira: It is in my world  
  
Daxter: well shouldn't we save the authors now?  
  
~Somewhere deep a dark~  
  
Korak: So now we have some of the authors from the stories of Jak and Daxter  
  
Phoe-Chan: You'll never get away with this  
  
GSS: THAT'S RIGHT  
  
Amadaxter: I wanna go home. . .  
  
Jennisa: NAHAHAHAHA  
  
Shark: I'll eat you once I'm free! *evil shark glare*  
  
DeusExDream: GRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Eco Master: Hello can you save us please  
  
Cassey: Never NAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Jennisa: Yes prepare for ultimate suffering NAHAHAHAHA  
  
Keysha: Uh GSS you never mentioned anything about us . . . did you . . .  
  
GSS: opps . . .  
  
All authors: HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Some where else where our characters roam in Rome~  
  
Tai: I like Rome . . .  
  
Daxter: How'd we get here?  
  
Keira: No ones controlling this story that's why  
  
Daxter: We have to save the author before Fanfiction.net becomes nothingness!  
  
Jak: Yeah us to the rescue . . . Hey where's the other?  
  
~Somewhere really, really hot, like in a volcano~  
  
Sheaira: Oh crap . . .  
  
Xema: hot, HOT  
  
Zoi: I think this insanity has gone too far  
  
Bum Bum Bummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
What happens to all the authors now?  
  
Warning: I don't own any of the author in this fic or any of the characters cause I'm just this crazy guy off Pokemon who narrates *Cheesy smile* 


	10. Chapter ten

GSS: I'm back I've been lazy so I'm back to write this crazy fic  
  
Sheaira: We own nothing, or maybe we do, probably not  
  
GSS: Okay on wit dee Randomness, and hopefully FF.net won't delete ^.^ Save the randomness!  
  
Jenniesa: GET BACK IN YOU'RE CAGE GSS!!!  
  
GSS: *sob*  
  
~-~-~  
  
Chapter ten: Dark Jak time  
  
Daxter: *running around screaming* THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!  
  
Jak: Yeah I know  
  
Random guy: ACK!  
  
Tai: Oooo pizza reia wait that ain't a word  
  
Keira: neither is ain't  
  
Tai: ain't sain't it's all the same  
  
Daxter: ACK THEY GOT ME *is being taken away by the Roman Police*  
  
Tai: uh oh  
  
Jak: Crap  
  
~In the volcano of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~  
  
Xema: is there really need for all those o's?  
  
~YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES~  
  
Xema: I shouldn't have asked  
  
~NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~  
  
Xema: What?  
  
Zoi: I think it's screaming no cause of THAT!  
  
Sheaira: HOLY COW!!!!  
  
John: What?  
  
Xema: YOU'RE ON FIRE JOHN  
  
John: Thanks I didn't know I was so hot  
  
Xema: NOT I MEAN HOT!  
  
John: I never knew you felt that way  
  
Xema: I DON'T!!  
  
John: . . . *Starts crying and floods the volcano*  
  
~ . . . . . . . . . ~  
  
Sheaira: good going John  
  
John: Ahh that feels good, let's go  
  
Xema: where?  
  
John: Through this hole *falls down it* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Xema: *goes after him* I there really a need for all those e's?  
  
~YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!~  
  
Xema: . . .  
  
~Back in Rome~  
  
Daxter: I didn't do anything  
  
Police officer: Too bad in the hole you go  
  
Daxter: AHHHHHHHHH  
  
Jak: Wait for me buddy I've got to save Shark for Sharky  
  
Keira: DON'T FORGET ME!  
  
Tai: and the jelly beans!  
  
Keira: TAI!!!  
  
Tai: I mean me!  
  
~In the dark depths of the earth~  
  
Maia: Oh it's hot down here yet cold  
  
Gol: Look I'm swimming in Dark eco  
  
Jak: *Falls into the dark eco*  
  
Gol: . . .  
  
Maia: . . .  
  
Keira: . . .  
  
Tai: cool  
  
Daxter: MY JAK MAN! IS BACK! *snicker*  
  
Dark Jak: RAR!  
  
Keira: OMG HE'S SO SEXY! *glomps*  
  
Dark Jak: *Sweat drop* heh heh  
  
Daxter: Let's save the authors!  
  
Sheaira: don't forget us!  
  
Xema: Yeah Dax were you gonna forget about us  
  
Daxter: nevah *Glomps*  
  
Xema: ^.^  
  
Sheaira: I WANNA GLOMP TOO!  
  
Daxter: *glomps*  
  
Sheaira: ^.^  
  
Dark Jak: Let's go you freaks  
  
Zoi: Some ones on speed  
  
John: YESYESYEYESYEYSYEEYSYESYEYS  
  
Zoi: Told you  
  
~Well looks like the tables have turned for our hero's thanks to the mighty DARK JAK!~  
  
Yeah, yeah whatever, anyways wait until next time for the next chapter 


End file.
